Beautiful Little Fools
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: After moving to New York with his brother, Loki finds himself consumed by the wild and exciting lifestyle of the 1920s, as well as his rich, gorgeous, wild, and; above all; self destructive neighbor, Tony. Frostiron, rated M. Great Gatsby/Roaring twenties AU.
1. Shoot to Thrill

**A/N: Hey I have most of the next chapter for Just A Wish done, and I only quit because of a recent move. I will be posting soon. I also have another Labyrinth story in the works that is Jareth/Sarah. Chapter one will be posted soon. This is my first Avengers story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, or the Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Loki sighed, drumming his fingers on the window sill. He could hear Thor moving around in the kitchen, stocking cabinets. They'd gotten the furniture in a few days before, and Thor had been appalled when Loki attempted to have him eat the pathetic little salad he managed to make. Loki awoke the next day to Thor moving around the kitchen, loudly putting away new groceries. Irritated, Loki moved from his bedroom into the den with a cup of tea and a cigarette. Outside, it was gray and raining lightly but steadily, forming a soft and soothing rhythm that reminded Loki of London, where he had been born and raised, before his mother put him up for adoption at the age of ten.<p>

Thor's parents adopted Loki. He suspected it was out of pity, until he learned that his new mother, Frigga, was unable to mother another child after Thor. While never fond of his father, who was distant and cold, Loki loved Frigga deeply. He also cared about his elder brother, Thor, though he'd never admit it. Thor was a bit of an oaf in Loki's eyes, though he was a kind oaf.

"BROTHER!" The oaf shouted, stomping into the room. Thor couldn't walk subtly. He couldn't do anything subtly. He was just naturally loud, even in appearance. "I have finished putting away the groceries. We should take a look around the neighborhood!"

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing at the stately clock Odin had gifted him as a moving gift. (Frigga got him a new tea set.)

"Thor, it is not yet noon. If we go out now, you will not get to meet any of the neighbors."

Admittedly, Loki had no interest in meeting the neighbors. He simply needed an excuse to stay indoors.

"Brother, we live in a new place, we need to get to know the area." Thor was speaking in a gentle manner now, knowing how Loki felt about the reason they moved.

Thor had not planned on moving, therefore Loki was content to stay as well. But then a rumor started that Thor was to marry a young woman he'd grown up with, named Sif. Thor, lacking any romantic notions towards Sif, informed his father of his plans to move to New York. Shortly after approving of Thor's moving, Odin told Loki that he should move as well.

So Loki and Thor left for New York together, with enough funds to last a year.

"We will go after lunch. Perhaps you can make some friends and stop pestering me." Loki snapped. Thor smiled endearingly at his brother, for he knew that that was as close to admitting defeat as Loki ever got.

* * *

><p>Shortly after a lunch concocted by Thor- Loki couldn't even tell what it was- the Odinson brothers left their quaint, yet small compared to those around it, home. Thor was looking handsome and proper- Frigga had talked him into cutting his hair into a more tasteful fashion before moving- while Loki looked more sinful and out of place. His hair brushed the nape of his neck, but he kept it slicked back and neat. Thor's hair, while tamed by it's short length, was product free, and therefore a tad messier than the standard in upper-class New York.<p>

They met a few people on their walk. A muscular blonde by the name of Steve- Loki did not understand how there could be another muscular blonde other than his brother- who was going for a morning run. He spoke to them for a moment and Loki got a strong sense of moral rightness from him. He'd been in the war, apparently. Before Thor could start pestering him, though, he glanced behind him and muttered something about having to go before someone caught up with him. A moment after Steve rounded the corner away from them, two more men showed up. One was just as muscular as Steve, and as well put together, but had a look about him that made Loki think he wasn't quite as moral. He mentioned, during his brief pause beside them, that he had also been in the war. He also told Loki that Steve had buffed up a lot since they were younger, and he only got into the army because some of his allergies and other ailments cleared up a bit as he exited his teen years. He still occasionally required his inhaler, apparently.

After Bucky, they came across a tired looking black man by the name of Sam Wilson. He was dressed as the other two men had been, for running, and he mentioned, between breaths, that they were room-mates.

"We were all in the war together, so after we decided to just live together." He said, once he could breathe again. "Bucky and Steve apparently lived in Brooklyn when they were younger, but I came into a large amount of money recently- as did Bucky- so we got a place here. Gotta say, folks here don't really seem fond of me, but they're kind've scared of Steve so they leave me alone."

Loki nodded wisely, understanding Sam's predicament. He had heard that many of the richer New Yorkers were more than a little cruel when it came to people of different races or national origin, and he was quite pleased to learn that Steve and Bucky were not like the other people Loki might meet later on.

Loki was actually enjoying himself now. So much that when Thor decided to head home for a nap, Loki chose to continue on his own. It was dusk when he returned home, and it was dusk when he met the man who lived in the giant, over the top mansion beside him.

The man was lounging beside the pool as Loki stepped into his back yard, so it was easy to see him. He wore large sunshades over his eyes, and his body was relaxed and limp, so Loki thought him asleep. He took advantage of that by taking the man in slowly.

He was shorter than Loki. Quite a bit shorter, actually, but that did not make him unattractive. His hair was brown and well styled. He had facial hair trimmed into a rather impressive, if unusual, goatee. His features were handsome, and his body lightly muscled, just enough to make Loki lightly bite his lip. If Loki was being totally and completely honest with himself, which he rarely was, the man next door was exactly what Loki had always secretly desired.

"Enjoying the view?"

Loki jumped, eyes meeting the- now uncovered- chocolate brown eyes of the man he had just been admiring.

"I was just taking in your pool. Very lovely."

Loki was always a little impressed with how easy he could lie. The only one who ever noticed was Frigga. Yet, this man smirked in an all together unconvinced manner.

"Uh-huh. Got a name?" The man was looking Loki up and down approvingly now.

"Loki Odinson. I just moved in with my brother, Thor."

The man smiled a bit, but didn't question the odd names as many had before him.

"I'm Tony. Tony Stark." he said.

Loki was fairly certain he'd heard that name somewhere, but he had no clue where.

"Listen, Loki, I'm having a party tonight. I want you to come. Bring your brother. It'll be a blast, I swear it."

Loki considered the man for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Tony didn't reply, just smiled, stood up, and headed into his home. Shortly after, Loki did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Hard Drive Failure

**The Hard Drive on my laptop failed, so unless I am at my grandmothers, I won't be updating for a bit.**


End file.
